broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Artemis Meerdog
'''Artemis '''is the Diamond Dog Drummer for the band Unnamed and Untamed. Description Artemis is a Diamond Dog from the Frozen North. Artemis stands on two legs mostly however he sometimes walks on all four like a normal dog. He has hyena like mane and large pointed ears, making him look more like a jackal. He has some piercing on his ears and a tuff of hair on his chin. Unlike most Diamond Dogs, Artemis was born with two tails. Because he hails from the Frozen North, Artemis doesn't like to wear too much clothing, because his thick fur makes him too hot. So he usually wears pants and sometimes armbands. He can be seen wearing a vest from time to time and a collar. Artemis has a high sense of justice and hates seeing others be picked on. Artemis is fiercly loyal and devoted to his band-mates, whom make up his new pack. He has a good sense of hummor, that sometimes boarders ambiguous espeically with his band-mates. History Artemis hails from the Frozen North in a pack of Diamond Dogs called the the Blood Diamonds Pack. Within the last few years Artemis lived with the pack, a group of rebals arose, that started to attack and raid nearby pony villages for precious jems. The leader of the pack was always fastinated and searching for a legendary kingdom made of Crystal, but never was able to find it. Shortly after the Crystal Empire returned, their leader Zircon disappeared. After the former alpha was lost, the higher ranked pack members competed for dominance including Artemis, however he soon lost and a new alpha was declared. He did not believe in the new ways the rebals were implying but after the pack had suffered from shortage of food, because of their former alpha's obsession, most of the pack turned to the new order that was being formed. Artemis willening joined in and helped with raids on the pony towns. One day while the group was raiding a small settlement, the leader declared that all unicorns with the ability to find jems would be catpured and taken prisoner to work for the Diamond Dogs. Artemis took a stand saying that Diamond Dogs never needed the aid of a Unicorn to find jewels and was badly beated by a group. Artemis fought them off and fled, taking the Crystal Skull with him, which contained magical powers, knowning the pack would need it to help them control the unicorns. Knowing the pack would hunt him down, he left his home in the Frozen North and head lower south and eventually made it to Ponyville. The new leader of the pack sent a group of elite trackers after Artemis. He was driven into the Everfree forest, taking shelther in a crowd that gather at the Everfree Castle for a concert. Artemis was able to lose his prosuers till after the concert was over. The group of Diamond Dogs attacked Artemis, and he would have died if he was not aided by his future band-mates. Artemis played the tribal drums in his pack, after hearing the The Destroyers' drummer play at the concert, Artemis discovered a new form of rhythm. He started to prosue a career as a drummer and is always looking for a new beat to play. Trivia *Artemis is named after two meerkats, one from the Baobab Mob named Artemis and the other was a wild name named Meerdog who joined the now lost Vivian Mob. *The only reason that Artemis has two tails is because his creator couldn't decide how she wanted his tail to be in his original picture, so he was given two. Category:Unnamed and Untamed members Category:Diamond Dog characters Category:None-Pony creatures Category:Ivory members